Prototype: Test Types
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: A series of drabbles, written for a challenge. Also to help me work on thoughts for a Prototype fic. I'll probably do more sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, I've decided to use this idea for some writing inspiration, focusing on the game Prototype. Basically drabbles, with an OC and other such things. As usual, flames are welcomed, they tell me if I'm doing something to annoy someone.

Disclaimer: Don't own the company, don't own the idea, I'm just playing in the puddle. Suing me might net you a whole dollar, if you're lucky, since I am broke.

Just so you know, the basic rules of the challenge.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Prototype: Test types

One: Love Story - Taylor Swift

Alex Mercer didn't believe in love, or at least the original one hadn't. Alex wasn't sure why. He loved Dana, and Pariah for all his bat shit antics for attention. The boy might be Greene's, but he was Alex's son in all that counted.

And then there was Adrian.

Alex watched the other man trying to teach Pariah the basics of some language, mangling it almost as badly as the boy and laughing at both their attempts. Scientist, humanitarian. Pacifist, murderer. Human, Blacklight Virus, second strain.

A study in contrasts. And warmth.

"Alex? Is that you?" He never knew how to handle Adrian, what he was thinking, when he wouldn't kill unless necessary. But he always knew how to answer this one question.

"Yes."

Linebreak

Two: Slaying the Dreamer - Nightwish

Whiskey and smoke, cheap wine and cheaper vodka. It was one way to go, Adrian supposed.

Blacklight was loose, Mercer a Runner. The scientist in him said it was impossible. Greene created only daughters, to find her dreaming child. Never sons, she didn't want another son. Adrian knocked back another drink, determined to be insensible.

He was one of those who knew. He held Pariah's location in his alcohol fogged head, and Mercer wanted the child. And Mercer didn't know what mercy was. Adrian snorted in amusement, then gave the door a mildly annoyed look as it was violently kicked open.

"Mind coming back later, Alex? I'm not drunk enough to not notice when you fuckin' kill me yet." Adrian wasn't sure when he hit the wall, but he had, and Mercer had him pinned. Why wasn't he screaming his last? And then Mercer's tongue touched the blood coming out of his mouth, an intimate gesture.

And Adrian couldn't find it in him to be scared.

linebreak

Three: Crimson Rider - Masterplan

Blood, blood, everywhere blood, and the damned bastard Taggart trying to run like the coward he was. Alex was hungry. One more mind, one more death, it didn't matter to him anymore. He clung to what little of 'Alex' he could stand because it made him a little more then a monster.

Death was always seconds away in his life, a holy fire that burned maddeningly under his skin.

Alex. Zeus. Blacklight. All and none. And Taggart wasn't staying still, wasn't being where he could fucking tear him apart and soothe his rage with the man's still hot blood. He was too damned human, in some ways, he wanted revenge. Revenge for the city, revenge for Dana, for the innocents. And most of all, for himself. He couldn't kill the real Mercer, so Taggart would have to do. And there he went.

"Keep running, you bastard!"

linebreak

Four: Burn It To The Ground - Nickelback

It was midnight, and Pariah couldn't sleep. There was something in the air. Wild, uncontrolled. It wasn't like him, or like the one they called his Mother. Younger, but not innocent.

And there was all the screaming, like demons that got under the skin. And his door was opening. Pariah startled, and his ball bounced away, to land in the stranger's hands. Two strangers, both of them watching him.

"Can I…"

"Alex. Shut. Up." The brown stranger, as Pariah thought of him because of his hair, laid his hand on Pariah, smiling gently.

"It's time to leave, Pariah. All in and balls out." And Pariah saw the flames flickering behind them.

linebreak

Five: You belong with me - Taylor Swift

The phone slammed down, and Adrian looked back at Alex.

"Karen pissed again?"

"Yup. Why do I date bubblegum brains again?"

"Short skirts?" He reached over to flick Zombie rock up, and tossed Alex the other controller.

"Come on, you owe me a shot at beating you."

"Ain't gonna happen." After a few minutes, Alex stared at the screen in amazement.

"What did you randomly mash to kick my street fighter in the balls, stomach, and chin in one flawless move, Walker?" Adrian shrugged.

"Can't remember, but I'm gonna enjoy my victory. Pass the soda." He tilted his head at Alex. "Really gonna work for GENTEK?" Alex nodded.

"I want to learn, Walker. If what I do can help people, protect 'em, that's enough for me."

And yet, it never was.

Linebreak

Six: Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence

The machine picked up. Dana didn't need to look to know who was calling.

"Dana, it's me. I… I need to do this. Can't you see? I'm in too deep to back out." She didn't answer, she could tell by the slurring he was drunk. Adrian was drunk far too often these days. He felt shamed, like he should have stopped Alex, freed Pariah. And he drank, as if that would atone. She'd cared for him, but he never noticed her as more then the sister of his friend. He only wanted to talk to her because she was the last person who knew Alex, the real Alex. With a start, she realized the machine was still recording, and she could hear Adrian talking. And then the sound of a body hitting the wall.

linebreak

Seven: 1985 - Bowling For Soup

"Mercer, you never had it all, so why are you freaking now?" Cross, or what had been Cross, growling at him. Thinking it was better then him, because Greene had birthed it directly. He wasn't Greene's bastard, he was the spawn of the freakin' bastard who'd been crazy enough to drop Blacklight in Penn Station.

He barely had a life, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the thing end him now. He lunged up, roaring. He hated time, hated memory.

MAKE IT STOP!

He wanted his life back, Mercer's life back, before the fuck up of Blacklight, way before it. He'd never go to GENTEK, never leave his sister, never date Karen.

He wanted it to be 1985 again.

linebreak

Eight: Follow You Home - Nickelback

"It followed me home, can I keep it?"

Adrian supposed Pariah hadn't had the best of educations, but this… he wasn't sure how to explain to the boy that barging into bedrooms was bad enough. He really didn't want to explain the ropes. And Alex looked about to blow his top about the Hunter that was drooling on the carpet.

It reminded Adrian of the night he'd 'died', bleeding out on the desert floor, a mistake. He'd acted without thinking, taken a blow Alex would have shrugged off to a frame still mostly human then. Alex had that same furious look. Adrian sighed, and did what he did best: distracted the death incarnate known as ZEUS.

"Alex, he needs a pet. Not that one," He amended, when Mercer gave him The Look. "We'll buy him a goldfish tomorrow." He gave Pariah a look. "Door was closed, Squirt, back out."

linebreak

Nine: Bleed no More - Evanescence

He should be hurting.

That he wasn't wasn't good at all. Adrian watched numbly the rage playing across Alex's face, then looked down. He felt the bile rise in his throat. Gray pink ropes, and a wash of blood. Disemboweled. No wonder he couldn't get up. He let his head loll back.

That THING, another of Greene's monsters, was sure making a pretty splatter across the ground, and Alex was holding him. How?

"You'll get better, Adrian, it's just like being sick." He smiled, feeling blood running out of his mouth.

"Which of me do you talk to, Alex? Adrian Walker, or the second Blacklight? Which of us do you love?"

And he closed his eyes.

linebreak

Ten: The Hand of God - Julia Ecklar

They stood between the fires, both regal, both casting shadows. Alex had never understood why Adrian didn't kill, that was what Nature had planned for them. But Adrian looked so sad, and Pariah stood next to him, while Dana sobbed quietly.

"No more, Alex. You've crossed the line, don't push me." Alex felt disquiet, and realized for the first time in months that he couldn't hear Adrian's thoughts. Their lives couldn't change this drastically, they weren't meant to change. Adrian shook his head.

"Enough, Alex. You're becoming what they think you are: a monster. There was no reason to do this." Slowly, as if waking from a dream, Alex looked, at the small town, ruined and burning, the ground strewn with salt, and then he collapsed. His hell, his punishment. He'd created this, for no other reason that he wanted to. Adrian's arms around him, lips brushing his cheek.

"You aren't a God, Alex. You're just… you. And I love you, not ZEUS."

linebreak

Well, tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Bored and still in a slump, so more drabbly drabbles. I've gotta get out of this rut, I swear. More of the OC, perhaps some truly AU universes, I haven't gotten through the songs yet, so be warned if you don't like the idea. As usual, flames are welcomed, they tell me if I'm doing something to annoy someone.

Disclaimer: Don't own the company, don't own the idea, I'm just playing in the puddle. Suing me might net you a whole dollar, if you're lucky, since I am broke.

Just so you know, the basic rules of the challenge.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Prototype: Test types 2.0

One: Behind Closed Doors --- Rise Against

Adrian didn't know why he wasn't running. He stood next to no chance. There wasn't any point in fighting Blackwatch. Even when they both were men, he'd have stood no chance. It was treason not to try, treason to what they were.

And if he didn't, Alex would kill everyone here searching for him, and many didn't deserve to die. He stood again, tasting the blood running into his mouth. A weaker Blacklight virus, one that hadn't absorbed much in the way of fighting ability. He glared at the soldiers.

"I won't be left here behind closed doors."

Linebreak

Two: The Man Without Fear --- Drowning Pool

He didn't know fear. Not really.

He'd known confusion, yes, fury, anger. But fear? ZEUS wasn't sure he was capable of knowing that. Standing on the tallest skyscraper, to casually step off it, landing below and splattering humans in screaming masses, walking through a bullet storm, tearing a Hunter to shreds. He didn't feel a flicker of it. Pariah was a far off problem, one that could be dealt with, Greene wasn't alive any more, and most of her toys were weak.

"I trust you." So why did those words from the original Mercer's sister send trills of it down his spine?

Linebreak

Three: Immortal --- Adema

Cross didn't really understand either of them. Mercer or Walker. Two different scientists, two different natures. Hell, Walker screamed bloody murder at the idea of killing and absorbing people. And hadn't that been entertaining, watching the high and mighty ZEUS cower at the weaker member of his species violent protests. But they were both the same. Lost souls, them and Pariah, all of them looking for the reason they continued to exist.

Cross wasn't too sure he wanted to be around if they ever found it. There wouldn't be anywhere to run or hide. And fighting? Out of the question, against beings that were immortal and unafraid of death. Who lived with their kills screaming mercilessly in their heads.

If they couldn't kill them, it was best to avoid them. After all, they weren't immortal.

Linebreak

Four: Never To Late --- Three Days Grace

"You could still turn back. Just forget this all."

Alex ignores that soft voice in his head. The voice of a friend, someone who had cared for, no LOVED Alex Mercer. Who'd died by his hands. This hidden side, this hidden voice. She still talked in his mind, still lived. Still wanted to protect him, even though he wasn't who he'd thought he was. ZEUS was not Alex. That life was gone, and Dana…

"*Sigh* Just be careful, Brother."

She would never be truly alive again. A dual mind for Blacklight, the gentler impulses Dana Mercer had still had left calming him.

That way, it would never again be too late for those they loved.

Linebreak

Five: Leave Out All The Rest --- Linkin Park

Alex sighed, tapping out his homework, then blinked in surprise when Dana came into his room.

"What's wrong, Bits?" Dana scowled at his nickname for her, but then shook her head.

"I dreamed." Alex narrowed his eyes. When Dana said that, the dreams were never good. She'd 'dreamed' as she put it, before their parents died.

"What?"

"There was a city at war with itself, people dying from a hideous sickness. You were there, and sick, but not like the rest. And the monsters stole me." Dana looked at him, serious and tired. "You mustn't trust them, Alex. You mustn't trust the Hunters."

Not knowing what she meant, Alex nodded.

"I won't be who they are, Dana. Trust me."

Linebreak

Six: Unstable --- Adema

"We know next to nothing of the Blacklight strain, or it's true capabilities. ZEUS has evaded all attempts at capture." The scientist droned on, aware most of the soldiers weren't listening and the ones doing so didn't really give a damn. "It's a highly intelligent strain, but unstable. Most humans who contract it die quickly…" He was interrupted by a younger Sergeant.

"Most of them? What do you mean by that?" The scientist huffed, but continued.

"Most of humanity and Blacklight have adverse reactions to each other, but it appears certain genetic lines may have partial immunity, while others…" He took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Others have the potential to form more beings like ZEUS. It's perhaps inevitable that he will seek out another of them for a mate."

Anything else was lost in the tumult of outraged cries.

Linebreak

Seven: Super Charger Heaven --- White Zombie

"Okay, I've seen weird, but now you want me to believe in magic and fucking fairies?" The stranger, Dresden, looked annoyed.

"You really don't want to call them that, but yeah. And the White Council…" Alex cut him off.

"Fuck 'em. Not interested in what they think they can tell me. Pretty much a N.O.R.A guy." He grinned at the other man's expression. "No Obligations, Rules, or Authority." And with that, he tossed the stranger out the window. Alex was mildly annoyed that he didn't splat.

The first time the Denarian's tried anything in his city taught them a whole new definition of 'fear'. One does not mess with Blacklight's family, or try to possess them to work on big brother.

Linebreak

Eight: Love Potion #9 --- The Coasters

Alex shifted uncomfortably at Ragland's stare.

"What?" Ragland just shook his head.

"I am not Madam Rue, Mercer. To use short, simple little explanations, what you need is a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, if that's how matters swing." Ragland just shook his head at Alex's strangled gasp. "No matter the fact that you were technically 'created' in a lab, you still follow the basic instincts of a living being. You eat, you protect yourself, and now, you need a 'companion' according to your instincts to reproduce with. Or just screw." Ragland let a quick grin cross his face. "Should I explain the birds and the bees?"

"HELL NO!"

Linebreak

Nine: Ten Thousand Fists --- Disturbed

They thought they were so clever. Big monkeys experimenting on little monkeys then on other big monkeys. They thought they could make a new weapon. What they made was their replacement.

They'd stolen and killed her children, and then they'd taken the last and locked him up, away from everything. Then that one had come, and now the new child, who wasn't her child.

Greene hated and feared him. He would not LISTEN to Her Who Was Mother, so he had to die. She told all the monkey slaves this, and the special monkey hounds. But could they do what She Who Is commanded? No.

Stupid monkeys. Always messing up.

It looked like Greene would have to do this herself.

Linebreak

Ten: Story of a Girl --- Three Doors Down

Dana is not what ZEUS expects.

She forgives him for not being Alex, she tolerates his odd 'eating' habits, she doesn't seem annoyed that he never leaves a mess around for her to clean up and doesn't need to go shopping for new clothes.

It baffles him, that she will accept the monster as she would the brother.

Then again, Alexander J. Mercer was a bigger monster in some ways. Zeus is probably an improvement, much as that idea disturbs him. He doesn't like the fact that Dana would probably weep enough tears to drown the world for him, but has none for Alex.

But she looks so sad in those old photos, and ZEUS loves it when she smiles, so he accepts it as well.

Linebreak

Well, here's to hoping version two was any good. Note: If it came back to a song used in version one, I just skipped it and waited for the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Yet more drabbles, I just feel in a Prototype mood. Flames will be laughed at, and don't expect me to put Prototype 2 in here in anything resembling a good light. They screwed Alex over royally, butchered his character IMO, and all the people claiming Heller is so much better or more moral are wrong. He went hunting Alex on a vendetta, and he was selfish and stupid. If he'd just told Collette to go and he'd meet her and Maya at her mom's, he'd have spared himself a whole lot of pain.

Disclaimer: Don't own the company, don't own the idea, I'm just playing in the puddle. Suing me might net you a whole dollar, if you're lucky, since I am broke.

Just so you know, the basic rules of the challenge.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Prototype: Test Types 3.0

By: BlackLadyCharon

1) Skin to Bone - Linkin Park

The world was desolate, after humanity still didn't learn from their mistakes with Blacklight. Some dickwad had finally pushed the button, but as Alex had learned, nukes were not a killing blow for him.

So he wandered a dead and barren world, the survivor who barely bothered to keep a human form anymore, seeking any clues that the world was healing, and finding none. Damned humans, ash to ashes, dust to dust. Skin to bone and steel to rust, they were just too damned fragile.

And he wasn't.

2) The Return of Pan - Mike Scott and the Waterboys

"Why Greece of all places? I mean, besides the fact that they named you after the high God of that pantheon…" Alex ignored Dana, watching something trailing down the mountainside. Adrian left off playing with Pariah, distracting the Redlight child with the casually flipped on T.V. as he joined Alex. And then, the alien voice rang through the air.

"The great god Pan is dead! Long live Pan!" Dana jumped, and Alex felt the smile cross Adrian's face through the connection of the hive. Centuries had passed since that phrase had been called. The time of the White Christ fading, and something new rising.

Gods never died forever, and now there was a new Pan, even if they were artificially created, not born naturally.

3) Wizard Needs Food Badly - Five Iron Frenzy

Dana really wished her brother would learn to A) pick his battles, and B) not bring his meals home with him. Adrian looked mildly disgusted at the still screaming and being eating soldier, and Dana took a shot at grabbing the remote. Adrian whipped it away, muttering under his breath in a way that reminded her of Golum.

"What the fuck is a Voltron, and why the hell would anyone have a shrine dedicated to it?" Dana tried not to smack her head against the ground. Okay, so she had two man made male eldritch abominations to train, she wasn't going down in defeat. At least they were acting more like humans, and less like viral abominations.

4) Indestructible - Disturbed

Cross just shook his head at the Saiyans, amused. Seven lifetimes of guarding the hidden locations of the most dangerous things on Earth, six worn out bodies he'd been transferred from, and the short one thought that they were the most dangerous.

"I don't care about your fuckin' title. I will not release the Blacklights or Redlight Recombinant. They are indestructible, you fuckin' twerp. And after all this time in stasis, they are gonna be fuckin' starvin', fuckin' PISSED, and an unholy fuckin' terror to calm down so that they don't annihilate everyone on this planet." Okay, the swearing was over the top, but he needed to maintain his soldier persona, and Cross figured that he didn't need to be one more broken enemy to the masters of war.

They were too damn good at slaughter, anyway.

5) I'm Alive - Disturbed

Alex, ZEUS, whatever, wandered the tops of the buildings, cursing Blackwatch nonstop as he hunted these new terrors. They just couldn't leave it and him alone, could they? Just when New York was healing, they used the Redlight again. Fuckin' MORONS. He dropped down to investigate a group of downed soldiers. Regular marines, from the looks of them. Dead, dead, de… Fuckin' hell, some fuckup just slit his throat!

Alex smacked the annoyance aside like a fly, cricking his neck and cracking it back into position. He stared at the man, feeling like kicking his ass.

"Nice try, human. Learn to use your discretion, though. I'm alive for a reason." He took off at a high rate of knots, ignoring the swearing as the human started following him. He wasn't going to be a sacrifice, nor would he be taken alive.

He had to protect Dana, after all.

6) Blues Run the Game - Simon and Garfunkle

It wasn't like he didn't have the chance, or the opportunity to wander as he liked, Alex reflected. Though he'd come to consider human alcohol nasty and annoying. But it was all the same where ever he went. Sorrow, suffering, a few bright moments tainted by the inevitable return of sorrow. Fate's dice always came up bad for him. It had been lifetimes, and he'd finally just stopped trying to interact with humanity. They were so fragile, so wrapped up in the blues, that he just couldn't bring himself to hurt for them anymore.

7) Mockingbird - Rob Thomas

Alex knew that this had to have been inevitable. There was only one thing left, and on this day, he gave her away to a young human. He loved her, as the sister she still thought she was to him, but he couldn't stay. Her mate wasn't the type to accept another male, even family to his bride, living in his home. He watched the bouquet fly, and slipped away.

"The mockingbird won't sing, Dana. I'm not human, I can't stay and love you as a sibling anymore." He whispered, then turned and bolted up the nearest building, glass shattering. Life was hard enough, he wasn't meant to love even platonically.

8) Eye of the Tiger - Survivor

Vegeta hadn't liked Cross, hadn't liked the man's blatant soldier attitude that seemed to cover up more. So he'd gone over the man's head, and now the human soldiers were scrambling as they opened what looked disturbingly like a coffin.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Cross was roaring in the background, and it sounded panicked. Vegeta turned to answer, and the screaming started. He jerked around, to see something slaughtering the soldiers, screaming in deranged, starving fury. A demonic tiger, a predator from higher on the food chain, and it was furious. Cross sighed.

"Wonderful. Mercer's gonna be a fuckin' BITCH to reason with after all of this."

9) Never Too Late - Three Days Grace

They bounded across the roofs, two humans but not, laughing as they chased each other in a meaningless game. Just playing so that they didn't think of the darkness, the desire to kill, and to just catch a copter, fly far enough, and end themselves in the ocean, returning to the dark sleep they should never have awakened from. It might have been tag, if tag required tentacles and the occasional poked claw.

Their old worlds, their old lives were gone, and the new ones were never quite right, but they clung to the lie that someday it would be alright. And ignored the soft thought of suicide from the other, praying to a god they didn't believe existed.

10) In the Land of the Pig - Jim Steinman

"Fuckin' military PIGS!"

He'd surprised them, so slow. They fell so fast, so meaningless to him anymore. A few useful memories, far more useful biomass. Screaming a bloody song of pain and death, as the butcher moved through them. Food, nothing more and nothing less. His claws tore, his fists smashed, bullets bounced off blade and armor. Cheap fools, nothing but gutter trash to be sifted through and discarded. Shouldn't have kept fucking with Pandora's Box, boys. There were still worse things in it. They were pigs for the slaughter, and he was the butcher.

And in the land of the Pig, the butcher was king.

~End~

Well, any thoughts?


End file.
